SSN2: Chiseler
This article is about Chiseler’s appearance in Plasmaster's unofficial Nitrome game, Super Smash Nitrome 2. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. (Character Description) Attributes *No. of Jumps: 2 *Wall Jump: N *Wall Cling: N *Tether Recovery?: N *Float?: N *Crawl?: N Origin The neutral special originates from Chiseler's ability to dig into the ground. Side special features multiple enemy robots seen in Chisel and Chisel 2. The up special is the Rocket Jump ability acquired in Chisel 2. The down special is the black hole hazard seen in both Chisel games. Strengths *Very powerful smash attacks *Excellent air game, with fast aerial attacks that possess large hitboxes and excellent damage output *Multiple throws that are good for combos *Multiple reliable kill moves: down smash, down aerial, up aerial, back aerial, forward throw, and up smash *Heavyweight, being difficult to launch and able to survive for longer *Two meteor smashes: down aerial and aerial neutral special *Neutral special allows for faster movement and dodging of enemy attacks *Side special's Quackbot can be angered if attacked, causing it to move faster and deal more damage *Rocket Jump provides excellent vertical recovery *Down special can destroy enemy projectiles and heal Chiseler Weaknesses *Slow both on the ground and in the air *Low jump height *Low range on tilts and jab *Poor ground game, with jab, tilts, and smashes being poor for combos and damage *High ending lag on most smash attacks, particularly down smash *Neutral special has movement limited to the platform the move was started on *Side special varies in damage and speed *Up special has poor horizontal movement and requires charging to gain more height Summary Moveset Normal ◾Normal A- Snaps his pincers twice and then bites forwards. 2%, 2%, 3% Tilts ◾Up Tilt- Spins his drill around. 8% ◾Down Tilt- Does a low kick. 5% ◾Forward Tilt- Punches forwards with one pincer. 4% Smash Attacks ◾Up - Does a head stand and spins his torso around rapidly to hit opponents with it. 16-21% ◾Forward - Smashes his claw hand forwards as it rapidly rotates around. 14-19% ◾Down - Headbutts to each side. 15-20% Other attacks ◾Dash Attack - Leaps forwards headfirst as his drill spins around. 11% Aerial Attacks ◾Up aerial – Thrusts one claw up and spins it around; a black hole opens up around the claw, pulling opponents in to be damaged by the claw attack. 13% ◾Down aerial - Turns upside down and swings his metallic head. 12% ◾Neutral aerial - Spins around with his pincers outstretched. 9% ◾Forward aerial – Leans forwards and spins his drill around. 13% when all hits connect ◾Back aerial - Leans backwards and slams his head back. 13% Grabs and Throws ◾Pummel: Headbutts the opponent. 4% each hit ◾Forward Throw- Chiseler digs under the ground, tossing up dirt that damages the opponent, and then resurfaces in the same spot, uppercutting the opponent as he does to launch them away. 11% ◾Back Throw- Does a back flip and slams the opponent on the ground. 4% ◾Down Throw- Bashes the opponent with his head, burying them in the ground. 6% ◾Up Throw- Tosses the opponent on top of his head as he spins his drill around. 9% Special Moves ◾Neutral Special- Dig and Resurface (6% initially, 10% duration) ◾Side Special- Robot Dispatch (damage varies between robots) ◾Up Special- Rocket Jump (10% uncharged, 23% fully charged) ◾Down Special- Black Hole Shield (N/A) ◾Super Attack- Drill Launch (47%) Skins/Costumes Normal: Chiseler as he normally appears Prisoner: Chiseler in prison clothes; reminiscent of the ending for Chisel Rocket Drill: Chiseler colored in construction orange and yellow; similar to rocket drill from Rubble Trouble Ruby: Chiseler colored red and orange Emerald: Chiseler colored green and yellow* Sapphire: Sapphire- Chiseler colored blue and purple* Diamond: Chiseler colored white and silver* Earthen: Chiseler with an earthy appearance, colored brown* Taunts Side Taunt: Chiseler hops up and down and cheers; reminiscent of his level completion animation in the Chisel series Up Taunt: Chiseler spins around and then raises his claw Down Taunt: Chiseler flashes a ruby gem Casual Lean- Chiseler leans over casually and then stumbles; reminiscent of his appearance in the ending to Chisel* Sapphire- Chiseler flashes a sapphire gem* Message Received- Chiseler's SMS system beeps; reminiscent of the SMS system in the Chisel series* Entrance, Victory, Loss, and Other Animations Victory Animations Victory Animation #1: Victory Animation #2: Victory Animation #3: Loss Animations X claps for the winner. Entrance Dizzy Blast K.O. Star K.O. Idle Animation Crowd Fanfare K.O. Celebration Other Animations *Sneak: Tiptoes. *Walk: *Dash: *Halt: *Free-Falling: *Crouch: *Sleep: *Burrowed: *Edge Grab: *Balancing: *Jump: *Double Jump: *Sidestep: *Roll: *Airdodge: Trivia